Award Show Day
by CrazilyRandom
Summary: A pre-Red John story about Jane and his wife. Total fluff, a story about one of his 'psychic appearances.'


**A/N: I have posted two stories in one evening, both way out of my normal writing comfort-zone? Well, this is neat!  
>This is a pre-show, pre-Red John fluff story. I've always wondered about Lisbon's brothers, and I thought this would be a good way to explain one of them while also having a pre-Red John story about Jane's wife.<br>****By the way, I generally don't do the whole 'award-show' thing, so I apologize if I got anything wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this Television show. The ideas in this story, however, are all mine!**

_My husband, Patrick Jane, world-famous psychic, _Angela Jane thought, amused, _can't figure out where his jacket is._

It always amused her to no end that she got to see the slightly scatter-brained side of the calmest, coolest guy on TV.

She glanced at her watch. As much as she would have loved to sit and watch this all day, they had an awards show to make.

"Patrick?" He looked up at her, surprised. She smiled gently. "You're already wearing it.'

His eyes widened as he checked. The two burst out laughing.

He grinned and put his arm around her. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

She smiled at him innocently. "Because you looked so cute!"

He stuck his tongue out. She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Now, we need to go. I'm driving," She added pointedly.

He looked at her, pouting. She just raised her eyebrows, and the two again burst out laughing.

The drive was surprisingly short, although she guessed that his jokes made it go faster.

When they got there, there were photographers everywhere. "Oh, boy," Angela murmured, "Paparazzi." She loved her husband, and most of the things that came with his job, but a hundred cameras and a hundred questions at one time were not her favorite parts.

"Mr. Jane, is there any truth to the rumor that-"

"Mrs. Jane, you look wonderful. Would you pose for a few-"

"Is there any reason to believe that-"

"Mr. Jane, will you marry me?"

"Mrs. Jane, I am such a fan-"

She wanted nothing more than to scream, but she smiled tightly, allowed her husband to throw his arm around her, and leaned against his chest.

Finally, the camera crew spotted another celebrity that needed attention, and most of them wandered off.

One of the remaining reporters asked, "Mrs. Jane, is there any truth to the rumor that you're pregnant?"

She smiled mysteriously. "Time will tell."

Inwardly, she wondered how they knew. She herself had only found out for sure three days ago.

Finally, Patrick had pity on her and said, "We need to go inside."

She nodded.

They walked inside, and people squealed. All eyes turned to them. This time, he just ushered her backstage, and they waited. Finally, it was time to go onstage.

He walked up to the microphone, his arm around her. "Hello, everyone, I'm sure you all know who I am."

The cheers answered him.

He smiled and continued, "Ok, now, I'm supposed to introduce everyone. But before I do that, I'm going to do a few free readings, for just a few people. Volunteers?"

Hands flew up across the room.

Angela smiled at the reaction. Then she noticed one woman in the crowd. She had dark hair, and her arms were crossed. Angela nudged her husband, and their eyes met. She looked toward the woman, and he followed her gaze.

She smiled as he raised his hand. They had gotten so good at understanding each other over the years…

Patrick stated, "It seems we have a doubter in the audience here tonight."

He gestured to the woman. "You, ma'am; what's your name?"

She stood and replied, "Teresa Lisbon."

He smirked. "And why is it, Teresa, that you doubt me?"

She shrugged. "There's no such thing as psychics. You just are very good at understanding body language, and you get paid way too much to do it."

The crowd stared at her, horrified, but Patrick only chuckled. "Oh, is that so?"

He studied her. _The cross, _he noted. _She's not the type to wear jewelry. She's uncomfortable in even a dress, yet she seems perfectly comfortable in the necklace. It probably belonged to someone she lost. And since men don't usually wear necklaces…_

"Your mother wants me to tell you that she loves you, but that she's happy now. She isn't in pain, and she just watches you every day, proud to see you grow up."

He watched as the expected sadness passed through her eyes. However, to his surprise, she immediately fingered the cross. She then spoke, "You can tell that I lost my mom. Great. It's kind of obvious. The necklace tipped you off, right?"

He frowned. _There has to be something… _he thought for a moment, acting like he was getting a very confusing message as he did. _She emphasized the word 'Mom.' That means her mom isn't the only one she lost. She looks really sad now, and slightly ashamed. This isn't her usual scene; otherwise she'd be more comfortable in the dress…So she's here to support someone. The only Lisbon on the list is Tommy, so probably her brother. And since there's two men with her, but none old enough to be her dad…_

"And your dad says he's sorry. So, so very sorry. He never wanted to hurt you. It was just so hard for him, after your mom died…Anyway, he says he is so sorry. And he hopes you sincerely forgive him."

She shrugged and said, "Cute trick. I'm a detective. I could do almost as good. You missed your calling, Mr. Jane."

He chuckled, but sighed in defeat. "Ok, unto each his, or in this case, her, own. I'm sorry you don't believe, but it's not my place to try and change your mind. Now, anyone else?"

Hands flew up all over the room, and he continued with the show.

Angela caught the woman's eye and winked. Not many people were so stubborn with Patrick. At least, besides her.

Later that night, at their house, Patrick and Angela were sitting on the couch, talking about Teresa Lisbon. "She's smart. A little too smart. I hope I don't run into her again, at least not during a reading. She might make my audience doubt me."

Angela laughed. "Patrick, don't worry. She just said something because you called her out of the crowd."

He smiled. "I hope you're right."

She kissed his forehead. "I know I am. She reminds me of myself in a way, though. Able to see past your…lies, not willing to put up with them, yet still clearly sweet, what with wearing the cross and all…She's the kind of person that, if anything happens to me, I want you to marry."

He laughed. "But nothing's going to happen to you," he assured her, leaning forward to kiss her. She murmured, "Right," Then his lips touched hers. They stayed like that for a few moments, before she put her head on his chest. He kissed her hair, and the two fell asleep on the couch.

**A/N: What can I say? I love Jisbon! I had to make it…slightly Jisbony. Anyway, what did you think? This was a little out of my comfort zone, so…reviews would be awesome.**


End file.
